


SCP Foundation

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: This has probably been done before, but I'm doing it anyway. Song Parody for The Eagles' 'Hotel California.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of The Eagles' song 'Hotel California'

* * *

[Opening Instrumental]

* * *

To a dark, dusty warehouse,  
Summoned by a prayer,  
Sharp smell of the ozone  
Rising up through the air,  
Felt a pain in my shoulder;  
I saw a shimmering light.  
My heads grew heavy, and my sight grew dim.  
I went down without a fight.

* * *

There were guards in the doorway.  
I heard the cultists yell.  
And I was thinking to myself,  
'I know I left, but this still feels like Hell.'  
Then they put out the candles,  
And they dragged me away.  
There were voices down the corridor;  
I thought I heard them say:

* * *

'Welcome to the SCP Foundation.  
Such an ugly place,  
(Such an ugly place)  
Such an ugly face.  
Plenty of room at the SCP Foundation.  
Any time of year,  
(Any time of year)  
You can find us here.'

* * *

Their minds are tepid and twisted.  
Their logic loops and it bends.  
They've got a lot of pretty painful means  
To reach their ends.  
How they fight for perfection,  
Cold nervous sweat.  
Some fight to remember.  
Some fight to forget.

* * *

So I called to my captors,  
'You're out of your minds!'  
They said,  
'We haven't had a containment breach since 1969.'  
And still those voices are calling from far away.  
Wake you up in the middle of the night,  
Just to hear them say,

* * *

'Welcome to the SCP Foundation.  
Such an ugly place,  
(Such an ugly place)  
Such an ugly face.  
We're livin' in fear of the SCP Foundation.  
Well it's no surprise,  
(Well, it's no surprise)  
Once you realize …

* * *

[redacted].

* * *

Cameras on the ceiling,  
Specimens on ice.  
And I said,  
'We are all just prisoners here  
of their cruel device.'  
In the laboratories  
Their efforts never cease.  
They try to fry 682  
But they just can't kill the beast.  
Last thing I remember  
I was running for the door,  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before.  
'Relax,' said the night guard,  
'We are programed to receive.  
You can break out any time you like  
But you can never leave.'

[Ending Instrumental]


End file.
